Michael Afton Cutscenes
Michael Afton's cutscenes are a series of cutscenes that plays when the player beats a Custom Night preset on V. Hard mode. It reveals what happens to Eggs Benedict after getting scooped. Synopsis You'll access a cutscene every time you finish a very hard game mode on Custom Night. #In the first cutscene, Michael Afton looks like a normal man, wearing a purple shirt and blue pants. The people around him wave cheerfully. #In the second cutscene, everything is the same just with him having a minor skin color change from tan-pink to tan. The people around him continue to wave cheerfully. #In the third cutscene, Michael's skin seems to be more of a green color. The first person he walks past has a bewildered expression on his face. The rest are normal, just waving cheerfully. #In the fourth cutscene, Michael's skin becomes a darker greenish-brown, and his eyes are completely black. The last three people he walks by look in confusion. #In the fifth cutscene, he looks much more decrepit than he did in the past minigames, with a strange glowing in one eye. Everyone around him now look very concerned. #In the sixth cutscene, his skin has turned a dull purple, now having a glow in both of his eyes. He also acts to be more senile, and less cheerful than he was before. There are much fewer people around him, and one of them is hiding behind their house in fear. #In the last cutscene, he is hunched over and his skin is a dark purple color. His appearance is now very reminiscent of his Purple Guy appearance. Every one around him have hid behind their houses in dread. Eventually, his body has a spasm, and he regurgitates the robotic parts belonging to Ennard into the sewer. He lies on the ground, presumably dead. The player then hears Circus Baby's voice repeating "you won't die", and Michael gets revived while all of the animatronics' eyes show up in the sewer. Audio Gallery Ennard inside William's Body.jpeg|The first minigame. Ennard inside William's Body 2.jpeg|The second minigame. AftonWalk1.gif|Michael Afton in his respective cutscene, no signs of his body decaying. AftonWalk3.gif|Michael Afton in his respective cutscene, his skin becoming even darker, but not much. AftonWalk4.gif|Michael Afton in his respective cutscene, his skin turning green, representing some decay. AftonWalk5.gif|Michael Afton in his respective cutscene, his skin turning a light purple, representing a lot of decay. AftonWalk6.gif|Michael Afton in his respective cutscene, his skin a much more darker purple, representing more decay. AftonGlitch.gif|Michael Afton twitching. Regurjating.gif|Michael Afton about to puke out Ennard. AftonPuke.gif|Michael Afton puking Ennard out. AftonFall.gif|Michael falling after puking out Ennard. AftonLay.png|Michael resting or laying after puking out Ennard. AftonReawake.gif|Michael's Re-Awakening. Tumblr inline ohvg4rfcbX1sxk5e7 500.gif|Re-Awakening, extended. Zomble.png|Michael standing up after his re-awakening. EnnardBarf.gif|Animation of Ennard being puked out. SLEnnardGuts.png|A clear view of Ennard while being puked out. EnnardEyes.gif|Ennard's Eyes in the sewer after being puked out. OrangeManWave.gif|One of the people in Michael Afton's neighborhood, waving. GreenManWave.gif|Another one of the people in Michael Afton's neighborhood, waving. OrangeGuyLook.gif|One of the people in Michael Afton's neighborhood, suspicious of Michael's decaying body. GreenGuyLook.gif|Another one of the people in Michael Afton's neighborhood, suspicious of Michael's decaying body. 3252.png|One of the people in Michael Afton's neighborhood hiding behind their house out of fear of Michael's decaying body. 3251.png|Another one of the people in Michael Afton's neighborhood hiding behind their house out of fear of Michael's decaying body. 3247.png|One of the houses in Michael Afton's neighborhood. MinigameHouse.png|Another one of the houses in Michael Afton's neighborhood. 3250.png|The sewer in Michael Afton's neighborhood. 3249.png|The bushes in the foreground of Michael Afton's neighborhood. PurpleProgression-300x75.png|Michael's decay throughout the custom night very hard setting cutscenes. Category:Mechanics Category:Cutscenes Category:Custom Night-exclusive